Secret
by rainbowfish22
Summary: .“If you were just a few weeks away from the end of your life, what would you do?” Leah gets sick with an illness even a werewolf can't fight off. Blackwater one shot. Jacob's POV. Rated T just in case.


**(A/N: This is Jacob's POV. It's also written in past tense, which was weird for me since I usually write in present tense. I think most of the past tense is ok…but some of the talking was weird for me to write. I hope it's okay. Oh, and this was written for a contest on a site I'm on. The theme was 'tear jerkers.' Consider that your warning. Enjoy! And see my other author's notes at the end.)**

Secret

"_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest"_-Linkin Park, Leave out all the Rest

I suppose we should have realized that something had happened to Leah when she started looking skinnier than normal. She hadn't been eating any less, but somehow her features became gaunter each day.

The next thing that should have warned us that something was wrong was that Leah would be out of breath after running just a few miles. Still, no one did anything.

Sam was the first to think that something might be wrong with Leah, after she didn't even have enough energy to insult us. Sam suggested that Leah go see Carlisle. Leah refused, of course. Why would she go see a leech doctor?

But she became worse, and Sam finally ordered her to see Carlisle, no matter how much Leah didn't want to see a leech.

Leah resisted the alpha command longer than any of the rest of the wolves could. She continued to refuse until Sam almost snapped-that's probably what Leah wanted to see-and she couldn't resist anymore.

It was a Thursday when Leah went to see Carlisle. I came with her; she had requested that I be there. I was just was as worried as she was, so I agreed.

I stayed in the waiting room while Leah talked to Carlisle. From a small window, I could see the sky, covered in gray clouds.

When Leah came out, her face looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Jacob," a fragile whisper escaped from her lips. "If you were just a few weeks away from the end of your life, what would you do?"

I opened my mouth to answer, and then the rain started. It was hard, loud rain that turned the sky black. I shouldn't have been so surprised, it always rained in Forks, but the rain seemed ominous…like it was trying to warn us about something.

"Leah…" I whispered, taking one of her frail hands in mine.

"I'm dying, Jacob. A few more weeks and I'll be gone."

I didn't have anything to say to that.

I had never seen Leah cry before, but as we walked out of the building, I could have sworn I saw a tear on her cheek.

The inside of the car on the drive home was too hot, and stuffy. I shifted uncomfortably while driving.

"Leah?" I mumbled.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you okay? What did Carlisle tell you? I mean…you're a werewolf."

"What makes you think that I'm okay?" Leah snapped at me. "I just told you, in a few weeks, I'll be dead. And I'm aware that I'm a werewolf, thank you very much." Then she softened. "Carlisle said…he said that he didn't recognize the disease, but it was stronger than the werewolf gene…stronger than me. It's not contagious, don't worry. You're not all going to die because of me."

"I wasn't worried about the rest of us," I told her. "I was worried about you."

"Just…don't tell any of the other wolves yet," Leah said.

I nodded numbly. We were silent for the rest of the drive home.

Seth was the first one to bombard Leah with questions.

"What did Carlisle say?" he asked anxiously.

"He said that I'm fine," Leah lied smoothly, before glaring at me, warning me not to tell.

The rest of the wolves questioned her also, and Leah lied as smoothly as she had to Seth.

Once I asked her why she didn't tell them the truth. She told me that they didn't need to know the truth. She had said it so forcefully that I didn't want to say anything about it, just wanted to let the rest of the wolves live in Leah's lie.

In a way, it was nice to have a secret between just Leah and me. It showed me that she trusted me, at least more than the other wolves.

Over the next two weeks, Leah continued to get worse. She couldn't get out of bed, but she still refused to tell the other wolves the truth.

I would sneak into her room to see her, and each time, I would ask her to tell everyone the truth.

Each time, Leah would refuse. I threatened to tell them myself, but I never did. I couldn't betray Leah like that.

Leah's condition became worse, her body becoming weaker and her energy level never rising, and I refused to leave her side, not caring if Seth or Sue questioned why I was still there.

I would hold Leah close to me, kiss her thin face and lips, and whisper comforting words to her.

Sometimes, she would whisper back, and sometimes, she only had the strength to stay silent.

The day before Leah died was sunny, and I thought it was kind of nice, that Leah got to see the sun one last time.

It was also cruel, mocking the sadness Leah and I had.

The day Leah died was rainy, so rainy you couldn't see anything outside the window in Leah's room.

She died in my arms, while I was telling her how much I loved her.

I cried. I cried until my eyes were red and puffy, until I almost drowned in an ocean of tears.

Seth was the one I told the truth to first. He cried even more than I had, and Sue even more than Seth and I put together.

The rest of the pack cried, too, and Emily.

They didn't care that Leah had lied to them, they just cared that she was gone.

I remembered when I thought Leah's secret was nice to keep just between her and me, but now I wasn't so sure.

I wasn't sure how I would live my life anymore.

But I did know one thing.

I would never be whole again.

**(A/N: I hope you guys don't hate me for this…although I hate myself for killing Leah. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. If you find any typos, please tell me. I was having some…issues with typing today. Don't hate me for killing Leah-it's just for this fic. Happier fan fics coming soon! (Hopefully.) Reviews are love!)**


End file.
